Foreseen
by Setep Ka Tawy
Summary: Novelized version of "The Force Unleashed" cutscene, "Betrayal/A New Mission". Galen Marek/Starkiller, Darth Vader, Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious. Please read and review!


Just a spur of the moment whim, really, to write this. Less time to type than the next chapter of "Holding Back", anyway.... which I'll hopefully get up soon.

Disclaimer: Star Wars content belongs to George Lucas.

* * *

**Foreseen**

The sly hiss of the door as he waved it open seemed almost indecently audible in the chill silence that pervaded the room. Even his footsteps, usually soft and silent where he trod, seemed magnified in their sound, echoing briefly like invisible ripples in the air. As though a delicate finger had stroked his spine, he shivered, but from neither cold nor fear; the involuntary movement was due to the subtle excitement now pulsing intangibly through his body. There was no hesitancy in his stance, only controlled confidence.

"_It seems that you are about to achieve your primary programming, Master."_

The droid PROXY's voice rang in ecstatic memory within the mind of Darth Vader's secret apprentice, heightening his anticipation. Soon, so soon, he would finally fulfill the motive of his many trying years of training. So desperately, for so long, he had waited for this moment, the time when he could stand beside his master and strike down their mutual adversary.

He drew in a slow, steadying breath, recognizing that his emotions were in danger of breaking loose. He could not afford to be reckless. He must remain, as always, calm, detached, clear-minded.

As was customary, Vader was standing impassively at the far side of the bleak command bridge, looking out at the endless expanse of the galaxy. Galen Marek strode up to stand at the Dark Lord's left side, a relatively diminutive form beside the tall, imposing figure of his master.

A brief moment of silence, broken only by Vader's habitual harsh breathing, was followed by a simple statement from the Sith Lord.

"The Emperor's fleet has arrived." His tone was devoid of inflection, and he did not deign to look down at the man beside him.

The apprentice's reply was soft and approving. "You have lured the Emperor to us," he murmured, with veiled confidence. "When do we strike?"

Flecks of light reflected off the polished black surfaces of Vader's mask as he shook his head ponderously, speaking with deliberation.

"I did not summon him."

Galen's dark eyes widened slightly, but before he could do more to express his surprise, he heard the distinctive sound of the door opening again. Whirling around, he felt an unexpected thrill of horror surge through him. That presence….so powerful….

The Emperor.

But in that terrible moment, another sensation pierced him acutely, a sensation he was grimly accustomed to, but not now prepared for….

Pain. Complete and total pain.

He experienced the sickening feeling of a lightsaber blade impaling him through his middle, and his torso responded with an explosion of agony that made him stiffen, his back arched in shock, his mouth stretched to its limits in a scream that would not come. Then he felt all strength drain from his body, and he slumped forward, only to find himself caught by the gloved hand of his master, which enclosed his throat in an unforgiving grip. Through weak eyes, he saw the bloody glow of the lightsaber protruding dispassionately from his body.

"His spies followed you here," Vader snarled coldly. With a vicious movement, the Dark Lord jerked his blade from the apprentice's trembling body, and at the same time twisted cruelly with his other hand, sending the younger man slamming into the hard floor with a tortured cry. Galen lay there, curled at his master's feet, his hands clasped tightly around the singed and smoking wound in his torso.

For a moment that seemed an eternity, he gazed through incredulous and tormented eyes at the figure looming over him, so long his master, now his betrayer. He could think of no reason why Vader should have turned on him like this, even if the Emperor had learned of Galen's existence; not when they were so close to their goal of taking control of the Empire, a goal the apprentice had driven himself toward even when he thought it might break him….

"_Poor boy… the Sith always betray one another. But I'm sure you will learn that soon enough."_

Shaak Ti's last words knifed into him with agonizing truth.

Vaguely, through a film of pain, he became aware that the Emperor had approached. The apprentice watched Vader bow his helmeted head respectfully, and heard the deep, uncaring voice speak the words he himself had so often uttered.

"What is thy bidding, my master?"

The Emperor's quavering voice sounded most displeased. "You have forgotten your place, Lord Vader… by taking this - boy - as your apprentice." Galen sensed that a contemptuous gesture had been flicked his way. "You… have betrayed me." The Emperor's voice elevated as he continued vindictively, "Now, you will kill him - or I will destroy you both."

These ominous words drove the fallen apprentice to action. One hand still at his wound, he struggled to lever himself up with the other. His breathing was becoming difficult, catching painfully each time he inhaled, coming out in labored gasps.

"Master," he begged, his voice breaking with agony, "we _can_ defeat him together!"

"Do it now, Lord Vader!" the Emperor contradicted, his tone menacing as he spat the command. "Strike him down and prove your loyalty to me!"

His features ravaged and twisted by anguish, Galen could only gaze pleadingly at the Dark Lord, feeling more terrified than he had, perhaps, been in his life. The continued seconds of uncertainty were telling, as Vader glanced from master to apprentice, seeming to weigh the options at hand. Then came the slightest shift in the Sith Lord's stance, and Galen knew that he had lost.

Vader's arm snapped out in finality. The wounded apprentice felt himself fly across the room with a cry of hopelessness, and impacted on the wall with stunning force. The nerves in his body yelled in torment. For a moment, he hung there, and then the Force propelled him forward once again. He could hear the Emperor cackling with apparent delight in the background. His body, already on fire with excruciating pain, was crushed with brutal vehemence against another wall, driving out what little breath he had left in a hoarse gasp. Barely holding on to consciousness, he slid limply to the floor, where he remained, facedown, wishing only for death to consume him….

But Vader was not yet finished with his apprentice. The younger man was lifted up again, his shoulders forced back beyond the scope of his spine, and he felt something in his body give way, triggering another wave of agony. Like a helpless puppet, he was flung tightly from one side to the other, and the grotesque, jerking movement tore a strangled scream from his lips as the sickening sound of cracking bone filled his ears. In a final sadistic move, Vader hurled him violently at one of the transparisteel viewports lining the wall where both Sith Lords stood. The tortured apprentice felt his wracked body smash right through, out into the vacuum of space, and then the merciful darkness claimed him for its own.

Galen Marek's last wail of despair lingered only briefly, then faded away, drawn out into the silence of the galaxy's merciless wastes.

* * *

Please read and review! May the Force be with you.


End file.
